After School
by ShokunDAYO
Summary: WARNING! YAOI CONTENT! / Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan saat mendapati ukenya-Naruto- sedang ber'main' sendiri di atas mejanya waktu sepulang sekolah? Oh tentunya Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi dan akan dengan senang hati memberikan yang Naruto mau. Dan dengan suasana kelas yang sepi maka voilaa / "You must be honest, honey." / RateM / SasuNaru / DLDR / RnR please?


Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_

A-ano Sho-_kun_ tahu kalau _fanfic _yang lain belum selesai tapi ini beneran ide _random _yang muncul dikepala saat _fanfic_ lain pada buntu ide kudu ngelanjuti ndari mana~ Ya ya, alasan nggak _update fanfic _gara-gara bingung bagaimana ide penjabarannya. Plotnya udah ada cuma ngetiknya males. Nggak ada ya komputer yang bias baca pikiran terus bisa ngetik sesuai yang ada dipikiran kita? #ngarep banget

Ja-jadi ini cuma _fanfic yaoi random_ gegara kesuntuka Sho-_kun _aja. Sho-_kun _udah lama nggak nulis yaoi. Jadi maafkan kalau aneh ya. Ters ehm endingnya— yah begitulah. Ini _oneshoot_ ya. Jadi nggak akan ada lanjutannya.

.

.

.

_**After School**_

_**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story by N.A aka Sho-kun**_

_**Pair: SasuNaru**_

_**Rated: always M**_

_**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO, KECUT-KECUT MANIS, DAN KECACATAN LAINNYA**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_**TERUTAMA BAGI YANG ALERGI YAOI! **_

_**DAN YANG PALING PENTING**_

_**DOSA DITANGGUNG SENDIRI-SENDIRI~**_

.

.

.

"Ah-ah-Sa-Sasuke! Lepaskan!" Pinta Naruto sambil mencengkram erat surai-surai raven milik Sasuke dan menjambaknya kuat-kuat.

Sasuke seakan tidak terganggu akan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh tarikan kuat Naruto. Alih-alih berhenti Sasuke malah menambah kecepatannya dalam mengulum penis milik Naruto yang sudah berdiri tegak didalam mulutnya. Lidahnya yang lihai melilit batang milik Naruto yang tertanam sepenuhnya didalamnya. Cairan precum mulai mengalir keluar dari lubang penis Naruto meluncur masuk dengan bebas langsung ke kerongkongan Sasuke.

"Ba-aaaah! Ba-bagaimana kalau ada orang yang datang?" Sesekali melirik pintu masuk kelas dengan horor Naruto kembali menjambak rambut Sasuke kuat-kuat.

"Hh-hihak hunghin hohe. Hehas huhah hehehai." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan penis masih didalam mulutnya membuatnya bergetar dan menyalurkan sengatan listrik pada saraf-saraf disekeliling batang penis Naruto.

"Jangan berbicara dengan penisku didalam mulutmu!" Protes Naruto.

Dengan patuh Sasuke melepaskan penis Naruto yang berada dalam mulutnya membiarkan penisnya yang berlumuran saliva dan cairan precum kental milik Naruto menempel pada pipinya. Setelah mulutnya selesai bekerja, maka kini tangannya yang sibuk memijat penis keras Naruto membuat Naruto menggelinjang tidak nyaman diatas meja sedangkan Sasuke berlutut dihadapannya. Seringai nakal mulai menghiasi wajahnya kala memandang wajah Naruto yang memerah dengan sempurna.

"Aku bilang tidak mungkin, Dobe. Kelas sudah selesai." Sasuke mengulang kalimatnya yang tidak jelas karena penis Naruto yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya. "Lagipula, bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" Sasuke memasang _evilsmirk _andalannya membuat mau tidak mau Naruto bergidik ngeri setelah refleksi itu terpantul dimata biru _saphire-_nya.

"A-apa maksudmu?!" Naruto bertanya dengan memasang raut wajah masam. Ja-jangan sampai Sasuke tahu bahwa tadi dia-

"Bukankah kau yang menggesek penismu dimejaku sambil mendesahkan namaku. Hm-Dobe?!" Bingo! Sasuke menjawabnya. Inilah yang Naruto coba sembunyikan. Naruto tidak ingin pacarnya ini tahu bahwa beberapa saat lalu saat kelas sudah selesai dan terlihat sepi karena merindukan sentuhan pacarnya, Naruto beronani dengan menggesekan penisnya ditepi meja milik Sasuke seraya menusuk-nusuk lubang anusnya dengan jari-jarinya sendiri.

"A-aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan!" Naruto mencoba menggelak. "Aah! Ah! ah-" Tapi elakannya itu mulai tak berguna ketika Sasuke mulai menekan-nekan ibu jarinya pada lubang penis Naruto membuat Naruto kesakitan karena kadang Sasuke menghentikan jalan sarinya yang harusnya keluar.

"_You must be honest, honey." _Sasuke merayap menaiki tubuh Naruto sebelum akhirnya mencaplok satu puting kecil yang menonjol dari balik kemeja seragamnya. Dengan segaja Sasuke menggigit-gigit kecil puting milik Naruto membuat Naruto bertingkah seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Ti-tidak! Aaah-" Naruto mengerang menahan nikmat karena serangan Sasuke dititik-titik sensitifnya. Tangannya bergerak memeluk punggung lebar Sasuke sesekali meremas kemeja putih yang masih membalut tubuh atletis Sasuke.

"Oh, _how slutty you are. _Baiklah kalau kau memang tidak menikmatinya, maka jangan keluar." Ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan dasi yang ada dilehernya dan membelitkannya di batang penis Naruto diakhiri dengan simpul pita diujungnya.

Naruto menggeram frustasi. Penisnya sudah tegak sempurna dengan semua pasokan sperma yang terkumpul diujungnya hendak keluar tetapi terhalang oleh ikatan dasi milik Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri menurunkan resleting celana seragamnya dan mengeluarkan _junior_nya yang mulai bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan segera, Sasuke menempelkan batangnya di batang Naruto kemudian menggeseknya pelan menimbulkan sensasi panas dikejantanannya.

"Ahh-aah-Sas-Sasuke. _That's hooot-_" Merem melek menahan nikmat Naruto menggelinjang membuat meja yang dinaiknya berderit karena terhentak kesana-kemari. Tangannya menggapai-gapai menarik rambut Sasuke membawa Sasuke dalam sebuah ciuman penuh nafsu dan memabukan. Kedua lidahnya saling bertarung untuk menentukan sang penguasa. Tetapi tetap saja, mau berapa kali diulang pastilah sang seme pemenangnya.

"Uhhrrm-" Naruto melenguh ditengah-tengah ciumannya merasakan penis Sasuke yang terkadang menyenggol lubang anusnya. Rasa ingin di'penuhi' segera menyeruak dalam diri Naruto. Tombol '_pervert' _dalam dirinya pun sepertinya sudah dinyalakan oleh sang Uchiha bungsu ini. Nah, tunggulah sejenak maka sang Namikaze muda ini akan berubah dari seorang uke tsundere menjadi uke yang penuntut dan ingin dipuaskan.

Satu-

"Sasuke-"

Dua-

"Sasuke-"

Tiga-

"Sasuke-"

"Hmm? Apa Dobe?"

"_Fingering my slutty hole please~ dig it now"_

memutar matanya bosan. Yah, beginilah pacarnya. Suatu saat bisa menjadi malu-malu. Dan kadang kala bisa menjadi tak tahu malu.Sasuke mengerti, apabila dalam mood seperti ini maka Sasuke tidak akan berani membantah perintahnya toh pada akhirnya dia juga mendapat kenimatan bersama. Ya, ya, ini lebih baik ketimbang membantahnya dan membiarkan Naruto merajuk selama seminggu yang berakhir dengan _junior_nya yang menderita karena bendungan sperma membludak atau karena keharusnya meng-_handjob _penisnya sendiri.

"Basahi jariku Naruto." Perintah Sasuke mengacungkan dua jari didepan mulut Naruto dan disambut dengan suka cita. Naruto menggulum jari-jari Sasuke dengan bernafsu sambil menggerakan pinggangnya agar penisnya tetap bergesekan dengan penis Sasuke yang hampir ereksi sempurna. Dihisapnya jari-jari Sasuke dengan rakus seperti bayi yang sedang menyusui. Yah, walau sudah mungkin mustahil akan keluar air susu gurih dari jari Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik keluar jarinya dengan cepat membuat sedikit warna merah mewarnai tangannya karena yang ditimbulkan oleh deretan gigi-gigi Naruto. Diikatnya satu kaki Naruto agar menempel dengan pahanya memakai ikat pinggang sekolahnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah dicopot dari celananya. Sambil membuka kaki-kaki Naruto selebar-lebarnya, Sasuke mulai memposisikan satu jarinya didepan lubang anus Naruto.

"_What are you doing, honey? Hurry up! Enter meeee~" _Pinta Naruto manja sambil menggerak-gerakan pinggulnya agar jari-jari Sasuke memasuki lubang anusnya.

Sasuke hanya mendesah berat. Yah, beginilah pacarnya. Mempunyai orangtua yang masih berdarah orang asing membuat dirinya kadang memakai bahasa kebangsaan ayahnya ketika sedang ber'main' bersama. Walaupun harus Sasuke akui bahwa saat mendengarnya mengatakan kata-kata erotis dengan bahasa asing membuatnya semakin bergairah.

"Sabar Dobe. Aku akan membasahi dulu _boypussy-_mu. Kau tidak maukan pulang nanti kau susah berjalan gara-gara anusmu berdarah dan terasa perih?" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap rambut pirang Naruto yang sudah basah oleh keringat. Naruto mengangguk mengerti, yah bagaimana pun dia tidak mau berakhir dengan jalan tertatih-tatih karena rasa sakit mendera anusnya.

memutar jarinya yang basah dipintu masuk anus Naruto, membasahinya sedikit dengan saliva Naruto yang menempel dijari-jarinya. Setelah itu baru Sasuke mulai memasukan satu jarinya pelan-pelan dan membuat jarinya berbentuk kail dan mengurut-urut dinding rektum Naruto.

"Aaaah- Sa-Sasuke! Kau memijat anusku. Sa-sakit!" Seru Naruto kesakitan saat otot-otot anusnya berkontraksi karena belum bisa menerima kehadiran benda tumpul yang menusuknya. Ekspresi Naruto yang menahan nikmat sekaligus sakit membuat Sasuke menjadi semakin bernafsu sehingga tanpa sadar tangannya yang bebas menggocok penisnya sendiri. Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri kepala Naruto yang terkulai lemah dimeja.

"Dobe-" Panggil Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedang memejamkan mata menikmati tusukan demi tusukan yang dikirimkan Sasuke pada anusnya membuatnya mau tidak mau harus kembali menampakan mata birunya.

"Ya-Ya?-oooh!" Naruto menjawab panggilan Sasuke walau diakhiri dengan lengkingan panjang saat jari Sasuke berhasil mencapai titik prostatnya.

"_Suck it!" _Perintah Sasuke sambil menawarkan _junior_nya pada Naruto membuat kepalanya menyenggol pipi gembul milik Naruto. Sehingga Naruto diharuskan untuk menyampingkan kepalanya agar mulutnya dapat mencapai penis Sasuke yang sudah mengacung tegak siap untuk memuntahkan lavanya dengan sedikit rangsangan.

Dengan patuh Naruto menggengam penis besar milik Sasuke dan mulai mengurutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya yang sudah terlatih. Naruto memasukan kepalanya kedalam mulut hangatnya sedangkan tangannya bermain-main dengan batangnya yang mulai memunculkan urat-urat keperkasaannya. Sesekali Naruto menghisapnya dengan kuat membuat Sasuke mengejang dan mengerang hebat. Naruto yang merasakan penis Sasuke berdenyut-denyut didalam mulutnya malah semakin semangat menghisapnya. Dengan semangat '45 maka penis Sasuke akan-

"ARRRGGGGH!"

SPRUUUULLLT!

-memuntahkan spermanya.

"Sasuke, kalau mau keluar bilang dulu dong!" Protes Naruto karena tersedak oleh cairan Sasuke yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Coba kalau Sasuke bilang dariawal maka Naruto akan mempersiapkan diri dan dengan senang hati akan menelannya sampai ke tetes terakhir. Belum lagi sisa-sisanya yang berceceran diwajahnya. Membuat udara disekelilingnya berubah menjadi erotis karena wangi sperma yang Sasuke tembakan.

"_Thanks." _Ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap rambut Naruto dan mengecup sudut bibir Naruto. Jari-jari yang berada didalam anus Naruto pun dia keluarkan setelah merasa peregangannya sudah cukup. "_I will stick it now. I can't hold it again."_ Dan dengan begitu maka bisa dipastikan bahwa Naruto menanggapinya dengan anggukan senang. Walaupun begitu tiba-tiba alisnya mengkerut. Ya, sepertinya Naruto ingat sesuatu.

"Tapi lepaskan dulu ikatan di penisku." Wajah kesal tergambar pada Naruto. Ah, akhirnya dia sadar bahwa daritadi dia belum juga datang karena dasi Sasuke yang masih membelit penisnya. Naruto pun menyempatkan diri untuk melihat penisnya dan olala~ penisnya tegak sempurna dan mulai terlihat berwarna biru.

Sasuke yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memasuki tubuh Naruto pun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang setelah Naruto menghancurkan saat-saat khidmat penisnya akan bersarang pada tempat seharusnya _juniornya _berada-menurutnya-. Ditariknya simpul pita yang terikat rapi pada penis Naruto dan seditik kemudian muntahlah semua sari Naruto bagai air mancur yang memancarkan airnya kesegala arah.

"Sa-Sasuke, ini tidak bisa berhenti!" Pekik Naruto dengan nada horor melihat penisnya terus-terusan menyemprotkan isi testis yang sudah dimatangkan dengan jumlah besar dan dalam waktu yang belum bisa diperkirakan.

Sasuke diam tak bergeming membiarkan kepalanya, badannya, kemejanya dibanjiri oleh cairan putih lengket Naruto yang hangat. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya bisa menjerit-jerit karena sepertinya semua pasokan spermanya akan habis dalam satu semprotan hebat. Tubuhnya mengejang tak tentu arah, sehingga Naruto harus mencengkram meja erat-erat agar dirinya tidak terjungkal jatuh kelantai.

"Sudah selesai Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membuka kaki Naruto yang kembali tertutup. Naruto bungkam, atau lebih tepatnya sudah tidak ada tenaga lagi untuk menanggapi perkataannya.

"Nah sekarang giliranku untuk-"

**'**_**Ting-Tong! Diberitahukan kepada seluruh penghuni sekolah yang masih berada didalam untuk segera keluar karena sekolah akan dikunci dalam waktu 15 menit lagi. Sekian. Terima kasih.'**_

Baru saja, ya baru saja Sasuke menyusupkan kepala penisnya dalam anus Naruto tiba-tiba pengeras suara yang terpasang di kelas berbunyi dan memberitahukan bahwa 'siapa saja' yang masih berada diarea sekolah untuk segera keluar. Dan sungguh Sasuke mengerti bahwa sebentar lagi pasti penjaga sekolah akan berkeliling untuk mengunci pintu-pintu kelas yang berada didalam bangunan sekolah. Tentunya Sasuke tidak mau ambil resiko dengan menggenjot Naruto dan membiarkan penjaga sekolah yang 'beruntung' memergoki perbuatan mesum mereka.

Sasuke menggaruk tengkuk lehernya sebelum menarik lagi penisnya yang bersarang dianus Naruto menimbulkan bunyi 'clap' saat Sasuke menariknya keluar. Menggerang frustasi, Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto. Oh ayolah, Naruto pingsan ditempat. Jadi sekarang- Sasuke harus membereskan kekacauan ini sendiri, membenahi baju mereka dan menggendong Naruto yang pingsan sedangkan dirinya sendiri sangat susah berjalan karena penisnya yang tegak menghambat langkahnya. Ck, _mendokusai._

.

.

.

_Ending _nanggung? Biarin yang buat Sho-_kun _suka-suka Sho-kun dong #eh

Biarin nanggung biar greget sampai tumpeh-tumpeh

_Fine_, Sho-_kun _ngaku Sho-kun salah tapi—

Apapun makanannya minumnya the botol Sosro. Apapun yang Sho-_kun _buat Sho-_kun_ harap kalian menikmatinya. Jadi bagaimana cerita ini? Cukup buat greget gigit bantalkan gara-gara nggak ma*piiip

_**With Love-Sho-kun**_


End file.
